That's Life!
by starwater09
Summary: Danny has to go through new challenges in his life starting with breaking up with Sam and realizing that he still likes Valerie not to mention that Vlad is trying to plan a way  to end Danny for good it may get really crazy but that's live.
1. Chapter 1

**Well after years of reviewing great stories I've decided to write one! yaaaaa! ok so I have decide to write a D& V story because there are not enough really its kind of sad. This takes place a few months after PP and it will start with the ending of D&S so D&S shippers can go now if you want to and if you flame it will only make me stronger! enjoy**

**oh yeah I don't own Danny Phantom if I did D&V shippers would be happier!**

**Chapter One The Break Up**

**Danny POV**

Danny and Sam had been dating for five months since the whole world found out Danny secret and things were not going as well as they thought it would. The first few months were great but after a while things got harder and harder. With the whole world knowing Danny's secret they had a hard time keeping their relationship private, and because everyone knew about Danny's other half the fan girls were always all over him and it didn't help that he went to school with most of them. But besides these problems the spark that the couple had once had was now going away. Now the biggest problem Danny was facing was telling Sam that they needed to end things he can only hope the could still be friends again after.

"Alright this has to be done even if this turns really ugly " Danny picks up his cell phone to call Sam.

" Hey Danny what's up?"

" Hi Sam can you met me at the Nasty Burger? There is something I need to talk with you about."

" Sure Danny I'll met you there in 15 minutes!"

" Great see ya there bye"

"Bye"

After Danny finished talking to Sam he decided to go down stairs to talk to his parents about the best way to break things off with Sam. Ever since they found out about him being half ghost not only did they excepted him but they also swear to pay attention more to their kids so that they would never feel that they needed to go through anything alone again.

" Hey Mom Dad can I asked you guys something?"

" Sure Danny fire away! " says Jack

"Well I want to break up with Sam and I want to do it an a way that won't completely destroy our friendship. So how do I do that?"

" Well Danny this will not be easy you guys have been friends for a long time and every ones been waiting to see when you guys would start dating" says Maddie

" But if your starting to feel that this is not working it would be completely unfair to both of you guys if your fighting to keep something that is not really there any more" say Jack

"Wow dad that was really good advice"

" Ya Jack that was really good"

" Yes I not just the best ghost hunter in town I'm also the best dad!"

"Well your right about the dad part" Danny looks it the clock and sees that he has to go met Sam soon.

"Alright guys I have to go met Sam see you guys later"

"Alright Danny good luck" " And be honest with her son"

" Right going ghost!"

Danny fly's out of the house and heads over to the Nasty Burger. He just made it in time to see Sam walk inside. Danny walks up to Sam and she hugs and kisses him.

"Hi Danny!"

" Hi Sam lets go sit down to talk"

"Ok lets go"

The couple walks in to the Nasty Burger and took they usually seats in back. Being the earth's hero had its advantages like having seats far enough away to not be bothered by everyone passing by.

"So what did you want to talk about Danny?"

"Well Sam we've know each other for a long time and we've dating for five months now but I'm starting to think that we should break up."

" WHAT WHY?"

"Well Sam I just don't feel that spark that we use to have any more I mean when we first got together it was really great and I thought we would be together for a long time but after a while it just didn't feel right any more."

" So what now now?"

"Now I think we should just be friends and try to move on."

" I don't know Danny I've liked you for a long time and I don't know if I can do this?"

" I'm sorry Sam really sorry but I can't fight to keep something that's not there anymore you understand right?"

" I don't know but for now I think I should stay away from you for a little while Danny"

"I understand Sam I just hope we can still save our friendship"

" Maybe Danny maybe I got to go bye"

"Bye Sam"

And that the first chapter like review don't like well then that's just you. Because best friends don't always have to be together sometimes it works other times it doesn't that's just live!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this is chapter 2 and a big thanks to Oak Leaf Ninja for your review it really made my day besides the inspiration for this chapter its based on something that happened to me at work which I thought would be interesting in this fic.**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM **(right now)

**Chapter 2 We fight Creeps! but not that kind...**

**Danny POV**

After my talk with Sam I decide to go for a walk to clear my head and really think about what I had just done. Since the world learned my secret everything seem to be going great no more lies to my parents, my teachers were more understanding of why my grades were slipping and aloud me more time to finish all of my work if I need it. Not to mention that Valerie and I worked together on hunting ghost which actually made it a lot easier for the both of us. Not only were we able to catch ghost much quicker freeing us to do our school work, but she was also teaching me martial arts to get stronger.

' I still remember the day that Val got me to start doing martial arts she really was convincing' Danny thought'

**Flashback**

_" I just don't understand how this will help my ghost hunting Val I do have ghost powers that have been working really well for me for over a year now?"Danny complained_

_"Think about it Danny! The best way for you to be a better ghost hunter is learn skills that doesn't have to do with your ghost powers."_

_"I still don't get it!"Danny sighs_

_"Look at it this way your mom is a waaaay better ghost hunter than your father not just because she knows how to use the Fenton weapons but also because she knows martial arts and doesn't just depend on her weapons you saw it yourselves when Vlad sent those ghost animals after you guys when you were tricked into coming to the fake science symposium ." Valerie explained._

_"Your right Val I see your point my mom was able to do all of those things while I was stuck just watching because my powers were temporary gone" Danny admitted  
><em>

_"Alright good now lets begin!"_

**End Flashback**

Ever since that day him in Valerie have been training together every chance they got when they were not fighting ghost. Even though it had only been a few months since he started he was already seeing his improvements in his ghost hunting, Sam had even said that he would most likely have a six pack by the end of the year if he kept it up, a fact that was making his fan girls go even crazier for him. He was just about to pass the park when his cell phone ranged.

"Hi Val whats up?"

"Hey Danny are you close to the mall right now?"

" Kinda of whats the problem?"

"Some called Fenton works and asked if we could take care of some creep at the mall, I'm kinda far away because I was going after the Box Ghost could you take a look and see whats going on?"

"Sure it won't be a problem I was not doing anything"

"Thanks I'll met you there in case you need back up, alright good bye."

"Bye Val" Danny hung up, "alright time to see whats up Going Ghost!"

While Danny's flew to the mall he could not help but think about how much had change between him and Valerie because his secret was out he was able to be her friend without having to lie which was great she made a great new teammate for to Phantom but there was some changes that happen that Danny at first didn't really like. Since Sam and Tuckers parents figured out that they most likely were helping Danny fight ghost they were going forced their kids not to go after ghost with Danny any more but Sam and Tucker convinced their parents not to make them give up ghost hunting completely just to not go as often which their parents agree to. As much as Danny hated to admit but the Mansons and Foley's had a good point ghost hunting is dangerous and his friends did not have ghost powers or a battle suit like him and Valerie and it was safer for them if they stayed out of it every once in a while.

Danny shakes himself of his thoughts when he finally reaches the mall. There he sees a crowd of people outside waiting for him when Paulina comes running up to him and snakes her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Oh Danny thank goodness your finally here to rescue me from that horrible creep!"

" Thats my job Paulina now will you LET GO OF ME!"

Paulina sighs letting go of him. "Alright then were is the ghost?"Danny asked

"Ghost? What do you mean ghost?" Paulina says

"What do you mean, What do I mean someone called Fenton Works so that either me or Valerie could take care of some creep so were is the ghost creep?"

"Oh I think there has been some sort of miss understanding I did not call for a ghost a called because there is some old guy at the mall that was trying to get me to pay him to have sex with me."

"Your...Telling me that the reason you called a ghost hunting company to save you from a male prostitute?" Danny shouts

"Well your company does say that it will take care of any creep that bothers any citizens!"

"**NOT THOSE KINDS OF CREEPS**. Why did you not just call the mall police or something?"

"But then how would I see my favorite hero and boyfriend?"

"For the last time Paulina **I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND **and I never will be so next time you have a problem make sure its a **GHOST PROBLEM**"

"Fine but I not giving up you I won't stop until your mine!"

"Good luck with that in the mean time I'm going call the police so they can take care of this"

Danny calls and wait for the police to get to the mall. When they arrive Danny explains what was going on and the police start asking Paulina questios about what the guy looked like and where she last saw him. Since Danny felt the police could take care of this mess with out him he decided to head home on his way he sees Valerie coming closer.

"Whoa Danny did I already miss the creep I got here as fast as I could"

"Don't ask Val just don't ask. I going go home I need to just forget about this day." Danny flies of before he can hear Valerie say any thing else.

"OKKK?"

**And thats the end of chapter 2 based on something that happen at my job today the man was arrested but I still felt that this would make an interesting chapter. **

**you read you review those are the rules!**


	3. Please Read

Ok don't shot I'm sorry between school and work I have had time to update but I promise that a new chapter will be her soon I m almost done with school and then I will have more time.

In the mean time I'm trying to figure out what I'm going do with Sam I do really like her charcter and I have read a few different fics that were not Danny & Sam and have decided to make this fic with Sam either with Tucker, an OC or... Dash

I know Dash seems out of place but I have read some fics that made me think why not so I need your opinion so its either

Tucker

An OC

or Dash

see you next time with a chapter


	4. Real Chapter 3

Real Chapter 3 Password Change

Hey every one I'm back with a new chapter so here it is and in the race for Sam's heart we have one vote for Tucker let's see if any one else wants to keep it that way or change it! I own nothing but the laptop I'm using to right this fic with.

Danny POV

I was so tired when I finally got home I didn't know if I was going to even make it to my bed. One of the worse things about not having my secret was that the ghost attacks happen a lot more and Valerie and I had to deal with at least five ghost daily because every ghost in the ghost zone wanted to use us for fame since there are always News cameras at every fight now. And if we missed up or a ghost got away the whole world knew what happen ever time. While the reporters were easier on me since I was the hero of the earth they were not easy on Valerie if a ghost got away from her. It got so bad that she almost quit but I talked her out of it.

Flashback

"_Come on Val you can't quit those reporters don't know how hard it is for us to fight! Heck I would not be able to do it at all if it wasn't for my ghost powers."_

"_I know Danny but its hard when the people your trying to protect are against you at every turn!"_

"_How do you think I felt when the world thought I was the bad guy Val? But I still kept fighting for the because I knew that someone had to. So stay please!" I give Val my best puppy dog eyes_

"_Ok Danny I'll stay just stop looking at me that way!"_

End Flashback

It was a rule close call but in the end she stayed and I payed a visit to those News reporters and told them if they wanted stories on Danny Phantom they would need to respect his partners too. After that they ease up not wanting to lost the highest rating stories.

I was finally able to get to me room and all I want was to go to bed and stay there until I was really a ghost but when I opened the door I found my sister laying on my bed listening to my CDs and using my laptop.

"Dani what are you doing in my room using my things" I yelled

" Relax Danny no need to yell its no big deal really"

"No big deal! NO BIG DEAL ! I just had a bad day that started with not only having to break up with Sam but also had to deal with Paulina using the ghost line for non ghost emergencies again and then dealing with five more ghost hoping to make tonight's news story and when I finally get home hoping to just relax and maybe get some sleep I find my little sister in my room using my thing without my permission and your telling me to relax you just get out of my room Now" I ranted

"Fine Danny I'll leave and I'm sorry about you and Sam and about Paulina even though its like the fifth time shes used our line for no real reason I'll just leave" Dani walks out of the room and I sign with relief and crash on my bed. Its not that I didn't love my new sister I was so glad that my parents were able to stabilize her and decided to adopt her as their own. Although seeing as she is my clone they are her parents in every since of the word.

I looked down at my laptop and realized that I needed to change it now that Sam was not my girl friend it could no longer be Sam Fenton any more but what to change it to. I had been thinking about it for five minutes when it finally hit me. My password for now will be something not even Dani or Tucker would ever think I would use.

My new password would be Dalv Masters no one will be able to crack my password now! Haha

Well the it is please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back and I got a new chapter for you thank you all for your reviews it keeps me going. This chapter will be more about Sam so that you see how she is taking the break up!

Chapter 4

What do I do now?

Sam Pov

When they day first began I thought it would be just a regular day wake up shower,eat breakfast while my parents talked how they knew that Danny was always such a good guy and how they "sensed" he was a hero all along. Its funny how after Danny saves the world all of a sudden my parents think he is the best person they ever came across. They now love telling anyone how their daughter is dating the worlds more famous ghost hero Danny Phantom. They love going into detail about how out of all the girls in the whole world Danny Phantom was dating me. It was always so annoying watching my parents act like they always love Danny and I swear if they could they would set up an arranged marriage with the Fentons to insure that they could one day call Danny their son in law. I could also tell that my parent's new behavior had made Danny as uncomfortable as I felt about their sudden change. I have to admit though I always did enjoy the idea of marrying Danny but I guess it could never happen now. I wish I knew what it was that drove us apart every thing seemed so wonderful after Phantom Planet we were doing so well besides the media and Paulina trying to break us up. I wish I did have to feel this sadness right now but I can't help I need to talk to someone about this. Tucker my only other true best friend I really don't want to put him in the middle of this but it has to be done. I pick up my phone and call up Tucker.

" Hi Sam what's up?" Tuck answered

"Hey Tuck ahh Danny and I just..." Suddenly it hits me I mean really hits Danny and I are no longer together I don't even know how to say it we have been a couple for so long I mean every one saw it coming and now that its ended I realized I hadn't cried over it.

" Sam SAM you and Danny what ? What happen Sam?" Tuck says breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Sorry Tucker I kind of spaced out we... I mean he... Danny broke up with me."

"What but after all that?" "I know Tuck" "And after all this time?" "I know Tuck"

"But you guy are?" "I KNOW TUCK I KNOW!"

"This is just so... weird." Tucker says "Are you ok Sam?"

"I don't know yet Tuck I'm still in shock over it."

"Well if you need to talk about it." Tuck says

" I know Tuck I will talk to you later ok"

"OK Sam bye"

"Bye"

After I finish talking to Tucker I start wondering if I was ok or if I will be ok. I had not cried over the break up I feel really sad and angry but I still feel that it has not hit me yet. But when it does really hit me what will I do now?

alright that the chapter please review


End file.
